User blog:TSRITW/THP: Venomous Violence
If you wanna see the characters and the rest of the chapters, click here. previously... ---- *'8:30 AM' *(cafeteria, second floor) ---- *S4: Finally, I got to eat! *PE: Yeah, apparently, after that first trial, we opened the second floor. *S4: (slurps his pea soup) *LT: Squarangl'r, a true gentleman does not slurp. *S4: I'M NO TRUE GENTLEMAN! *LT: (with soup all over his face) What. *S4: I'm pretty sure Phoenix got used to that. *EB: You know, this soup reminds me of Green Shadow. *CK: Does that mean... SOMEONE KILLED HER!? *EB: She's not even in this series. *PE: So, Squarangl'r, what are you having for breakfast? *S4: I ordered the Bullet Rebuttal Special: some Cherrios, potato and eggs, with a side of Mondo Butter™. *PE: That's a thing? *S4: Yup. *FS: Luke, what happened to you? *LT: I've been objectioned. introduction to something ---- *'10:00 AM' *(main hall, ground floor) ---- *JI: So, are you all learning about one another? *AN: Not exactly. There are sixteen characters in the series and I don't know jack about most of them. *JI: Well, I've got your back! Introducing ''Character Analysis Booklets''! CAB for short. Inside these little stacks of paper contain all the information you need about every "student"! *BB: "Baba. Bababababa. Bababababababababababababababa." BABABABABABABABABABABA!? *LT: She said, "'Baba. Origin: Baba is You. Abilities: Unintelligible: Only characters with Zoolingualism can understand what she's saying.' WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME, UNINTELLIGIBLE!?" *PQ: These booklets are like encyclopedias! "Squarangl'r. Origin: Numberlemon. Abilities: Platonic Fire: Only usable in Switched Shape City." That's not really important. *PQ: "Immortality: He is a block, after all. Killing him's pretty much useless." THAT'S AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE! *S4: Coming from a ghost, which cannot die... *JI: Well, he could commit a murder and be executed. *S4: Note to self: don't murder anyone. *JI: Okay, so as long as there are no questions about the CAB''s, let us continue with the killing! *JI: I’m gonna need another murder before tomorrow! GO! ---- *'12:59 PM''' *(Phil and Squarangl'r’s dorm room, basement) ---- *PE: So you’re thinking about not killing anyone? *S4: Yes. *PE: ... *S4: ... *PE: ... *S4: ... *PE: ... *S4: Lunch time. corpse discovery ---- *'1:00 PM' *(cafeteria, second floor) ---- *BJ: I’ve lost my appetite. *FS: I can’t stand this! *PE: BJ and Flutters, what are you talking ab- *PE: Oh my Jonochrome. *(Despair Pollution Noise Music) *(Luke is lying on the floor and seems to have a greenish tint) *JI: Three characters found a body! That means it’s investigation time! *BJ: But we haven’t eaten yet! *JI: FIND OUT WHO THE CULPRIT IS OR YOU’LL ALL STARVE! *BJ: ... *S4: Well, I guess it’s time for the investigation. *PQ: Here’s a bunch of evidence we found. *S4: Well, that was quick. the trial ---- *'2:00 PM' *(courtroom, first floor) ---- *JI: Okay, kids, time for your second trial! This time, it’s for the murder of Ultimate Apprentice, Luke Triton! *S4: Isn’t it supposed to be the other way ar- *JI: I DON’T CARE! *JI: Anyway, let's just get on with the trial. tutorial ---- Nonstop Debate: White Noise ---- *From this point on, lines of white noise will appear to disrupt your reactions. *Your Truth Bullets will disappear if they touch these lines, so think of them as obstacles. *Please time your Truth Bullets just right so they won't get interrupted by the white noise. *You can use the silencer to shoot down the white noise. *Now, why would you do that? *Because not only does that make it easier to shoot the right weak spots... *You will also get additional time. What a great deal! *Use it to your heart's content! *Thank you for the opportunity! 1: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Bite Marks **BJ's Account **Fluttershy's Account **Luke's Hat *EB: One hour ago, we saw Luke lying on the floor. *EB: He seems really, really, really, really, really, dead. *EB: He must have been bashed hard in the head! *CK: Yeah, you've got the right idea, Boogaloo! *S4: How can I prove that that's not how Luke died? answer * bashed hard in the head *Truth Bullet: Bite Marks *S4: NO, THAT'S WRONG! break! *S4: Boogaloo, you might wanna take a closer look on Luke's body. *S4: Have you seen anything... odd? *EB: Hmm... *EB: (gasp) There are bite marks! *S4: Yes, and that proves- *BB: Babababababababababababababa! 2: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **''Character Analysis Booklet'' **Luke's Hat *BB: Babababababababa. *BB: Babababababababababa... *BB: Babababababababababababababa! *BB: Bababababababababababababababababababababa. *RB: Without Luke, no one knows what he's saying... *S4: There's nothing to refute! *S4: But maybe... answer * no one knows *Truth Bullet: Character Analysis Booklet *S4: I KINDA DOUBT THAT! break! *S4: Actually, Robin, there is actually someone who can understand Baba... *RB: And who is that? ---- *S4: The only character in this courtroom who can talk to animals other than Luke is... * Fluttershy *I GOT IT! ---- *S4: Fluttershy might know. *FS: Huh? Me? *S4: Yes. We know that you have Zoolingualism. *RB: Oh my gosh, how did I forget about that!? *FS: So, what would you like me to do? *PE: Try translating Baba's "explanation". *FS: Okay then... 3: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **BJ's Account **Fluttershy's Account **Green Liquid **Luke's Hat *BB: Babababababababa. *FS: "I can explain Luke's color." *BB: Babababababababababa... *FS: "Poison is color-coded green in the CAB..." *BB: Babababababababababababababa! *FS: "...so he must have been poisoned!" *BB: Bababababababababababababababababababababa. *FS: "Thanks for listening to my explanation." *S4: Luke must have been killed internally. *S4: Is the green tint a prank? answer * poisoned *Truth Bullet: Luke's Hat *S4: YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! break! *S4: Baba, your "explanation" of yours has a major flaw. *BB: Babababababa? *FS: "And why is that?" *S4: This is Luke's hat. *S4: It has a greenish hue that covers its usual blue. *SS: Yeah, and Luke must have been poisoned... *S4: Wait, hold on. *S4: Jack, is it true that when a character is poisoned, its color will become greenish? *JI: Yup, that is abso-toot-ly correct! *JI: When a character is poisoned, their body tends to become a little green. *SS: Well, how does that hat prove that poison was not the murder weapon? *S4: Jack said that only the body turns green, but not their clothes. *S4: If Luke were really poisoned, his hat would not be green as well! *PQ: Yup. Same thing for the rest of his outfit. *PE: Yes, so we’ve established that Luke was not poisoned. *TC: There’s a time and a place for mucking around! *S4: What is it, Tony? *TC: Luke was definitely poisoned! *S4: But... 4: rebuttal showdown *Truth Blades: **Empty Bottle **Green Liquid **Rubber Scraps **Duct Tape *TC: Luke was poisoned! *TC: There’s no way you’ll disprove that! *TC: You have no evidence! *TC: Your logic is faulty! *TC: It’s time we know the truth! advance! *S4: Can you prove that Luke was poisoned? *TC: There’s a bottle of poison beside the body! *TC: And that bottle was empty! *TC: That means Luke drank the poison! *TC: There’s nothing that can disprove that! *S4: Actually, there is something, and that is... answer * Luke drank the poison *Truth Blade: Duct Tape *S4: I’LL CUT YOUR WORDS! break! *S4: Luke's nose and mouth were sealed with duct tape. *S4: If he really did drink the poison... *S4: ...how could it enter his body!? *RB: Idiot! The duct tape was put on after he was poisoned! *PQ: That is a convincing argument. *PQ: However, that is not the case. *PQ: Remember the bite marks? *RB: Yeah, so what? *PQ: That piece of evidence leads to only one suspect... ---- *S4: Who could've made the bite marks? * Sierra Scales *S4: YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! ---- *S4: The bite marks proved that Sierra must have been in the crime scene! *SS: Yes, but what's the duct tape for? *S4: The duct tape was for one purpose... ---- **To prevent Luke from screaming **To prevent Luke from biting the culprit **To prevent Luke from breathing *Correct answer: To prevent Luke from screaming *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: Luke is a bit of a kid, isn't he? *TC: Yes, after all, he's only twelve. *S4: If the culprit didn't cover Luke's nose and mouth with the duct tape... *S4: He would've screamed, alerting everyone on the second floor! *BJ: Yeah, come to think of it, Fluttershy and I were on the second floor when the murder probably happened. *AN: And no one else? *FS: No, it was just BJ and me. *CH: But why must the culprit prevent Luke from screaming? *CK: Was it to make sure there weren't any witnesses during the murder? *TC: But killing people is usually quite quick... *TC: ...so why prevent the screaming in the first place? *S4: The culprit did not want to alert anyone because... ---- **They were too slow **They wanted a more elaborate plot **They never left the crime scene *Correct answer: They wanted a more elaborate plot *S4: EXACTLY! ---- *S4: They wanted to throw us off more easily! *BB: Babababababababababababa? *FS: "Wait, really?" 5: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Green Liquid **Luke's Hat **Empty Bottle *RB: How did the culprit distract us from the truth? *FS: Was the green color simply a dye? *RB: No, he was poisoned! *PQ: But we've already established that he wasn't poisoned. *PQ: HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FORGET THAT!? *RB: Oh, right. *S4: The culprit pointed us to the wrong direction. *S4: Is it about the green tint again? answer * dye *Truth Bullet: Green Liquid *S4: I AGREE! break! *S4: It's just like what Fluttershy said. *S4: The greenish hue was actually a scam. *S4: There's green liquid trailing from the kitchen to the body. *SS: Oh really? *SS: How did the culprit paint Luke in such a color? *PE: Squarangl'r... *PE: Did you remember what you had for breakfast? *S4: What I had for breakfast? What is he talking about? ---- **The pea soup **The Cherrios **The potato and eggs **The Mondo Butter™ *Correct answer: The pea soup *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: The green came from the pea soup! *EB: Wasn't it in the kitchen? *S4: It also explains why the inside of Luke's hat is green. *S4: The culprit dipped Luke into the soup! *FS: Why didn't the culprit simply take off all of Luke's clothes and then dip him in the soup? *PE: ...he's a boy... *FS: Huh? *PE: You wouldn't want to look at a male's genitals if... *PE: Wait, I got it! *PE: The culprit must be female! *TC: Yeah, but wouldn't that rule out pretty much everyone? *CK: Yes, as there are only three female characters in this courtroom: the sheep with the skinny legs, the baby girl horse toy, and the letter with a slithering accent. *BB: Bababababababababa!? *FS: What did you just call me!? *SS: Are you even serious!? *BB: Babababababababababa! *FS: I'm not the culprit! *SS: I'm not the culprit! tutorial ---- Mass Panic Debate ---- *Oh no! All three characters are talking at once! *Everyone is clamoring to prove their innocence! There's a panic! In the courtroom! *Oh, that's right. It's time. You will now be thrown into a Mass Panic Debate! *During the Mass Panic Debate, three debates will happen at the same time. *But remain calm! It's just like a Nonstop Debate. *You're just hearing triple the opinions! Simple, right? *Aim at the conversation you really want to hear, and concentrate to listen more clearly. *Sort through everyone's opinions, find the lie or contradiction, and refute it. *You can also use X-Counter, so if you're confident, give that a shot. *Also, there will be Loud Voice Dialogue. *It's when one of your opponents shouts their opinion in a loud voice. *That blocks out everyone's arguments! Even if you see a weak spot, you can't refute it. *Oh no! What do I do then!? ...that's what you're thinking, right? *Luckily, it's just like White Noise. Shut 'em up with the silencer! *After that, all of the arguments will be audible again. *Then you just shoot the Truth Bullet at the weak spot. You know the drill. *Sorry to take up your time! Thanks for being a sport about it! 6: mass panic debate *Truth Bullets: **Rubber Scraps **BJ's Account **Empty Bottle ---- *BB: Babababababababababa! *FS: I can't be the culprit! *SS: I am definitely not the culprit! ---- *RB: The heck are you even saying? *FS: Why would I kill anypony? *SS: None of us are even human! ---- *FS: I don't know, this is a Mass Panic Debate! *TC: Your innocence is a lie. *SS: Those bite marks could be anybody's! ---- *RB: Well, that's helpful! *BJ: Fluttershy wouldn't kill ANYTHING! *SS: Even if Luke screamed... ---- *CK: Who's gonna translate Baba now? *BB: Bababababababababababababababa! *SS: There's no one in the same floor as the murder scene! ---- *EB: Well, we do have Fluttershy... *PE: This debate's going out of control! *SS: That's my argument. ---- *S4: All these voices make it hard for me to counter them! *S4: But there is one contradiction, and it's coming from... answer * no one in the same floor as the murder scene *Truth Bullet: BJ's Account *S4: I HEARD IT! break! *S4: Sierra, your argument contradicts the evidence. *S4: Remember what BJ said? *''BJ: Yeah, come to think of it, Fluttershy and I were on the second floor when the murder probably happened.'' *S4: There were characters on the second floor! *BJ: Yeah, how could you forget that? *TC: All that babbling around is probably the reason. *SS: But where does that get us? *S4: So we do know that the culprit is a female... *S4: ...and she must have made those bite marks... *SS: Your argument is toxic! *S4: Let me guess, you think that the culprit is not female. *SS: No, but I can prove that whoever did it did not make those bite marks! 7: rebuttal showdown *Truth Blades: **Empty Bottle **Knife **Rubber Scraps **''Character Analysis Booklet'' *SS: If Luke had those marks... *SS: ...that means something sharp killed him. *SS: However, it doesn't have to be teeth. *SS: It could be that knife we found! *SS: Do you have anything to object that? advance! *S4: The marks were in an S-shape. *S4: That truly has to be your bite marks, right? *SS: So now you're accusing me? *SS: The CAB said nothing about my bite marks! *S4: These weak spots may not be helpful here... *S4: Is it something Sierra said before I advanced? answer * that knife we found *Truth Blade: Knife *S4: YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID! break! *S4: You said that the knife was the murder weapon. *S4: Well, if that knife really stabbed Luke... *S4: There would blood on it! *SS: Yeah? And... *S4: Do you see any blood on this knife? *CH: Well, there's something red at the end of it... *S4: That's not blood. *S4: They're scraps of rubber! *BJ: And judging by the knot in it... *BJ: ...I'm pretty sure it's a balloon. *TC: Are you serious? *TC: If it were a balloon, what would it be used for!? *AN: Well, it must be a distraction, like the last trial. *BB: Babababababababababababababababababababababa? *FS: "What does the previous trial have anything to do with the current one?" *EB: It could be bait for the culprit! *PE: But how could we prove that? *RB: What's that thing even for!? *TC: Does that mean we're evenly split? *JI: Not so fast! *JI: Tony's got a point! You guys are pretty much evenly split right now. *JI: It’s time for... a Scrum Debate! *S4: It’s about the balloon, isn’t it? *JI: Yup! 8: scrum debate What was the balloon for? ---- *Distracting the culprit! **AN, IC, CH, PQ, PE, RB, SS, TC *Attracting the culprit! **BB, BJ, CK, EB, FS, LT, PR, S4 ---- *Words: **Baba BB **''CAB'' S4 **fake EB **pointless S4 **pop CK **question FS **rubber BJ **Sierra BJ start! *AN: The bird must have popped it with its beak. *CK: Seriously? Popping is not allowed in this building, remember? *CH: That CAB says that Luke must be unintelligible. *S4: Are you illiterate, or have you not studied the CAB? *SS: Those bite marks are completely fake! *EB: Are they actually fake? 'Cause they look real to me. *TC: Baba must be an accomplice! *BB: Bababababababababababababababa! *PE: Hold on, what's that rubber scrap for anyway? *BJ: What that rubber scrap is for is the entire point of this debate! *PQ: So we're just randomly saying random things that have nothing to do with the question? *FS: Has everyone forgotten what the question was? *RB: Are you telling me that this debate is pointless? *S4: The only thing that's pointless is your arguments. *PE: Sierra can't be the culprit. She doesn't like balloons! *BJ: Maybe Sierra's personality will tell us everything. crouch bind *BB, BJ, CK, EB, FS, S4: THIS IS OUR ANSWER! break! *BJ: Sierra, I want to know... *BJ: ...your personality! *SS: Hmm? *BJ: Are you attracted to... inflatable items? *SS: ... *SS: Why, yes! Yes, I do! *SS: One time, I popped one of Foxtrot's balloons because of that and she got so mad she literally burst into flames! *BJ: That's all we need to know. *SS: Wha- huh? *S4: That balloon is bait. *SS: What do you mean? *S4: Luke used it to attract you, and then tried to kill you with the knife! *S4: That knife deflated the balloon, leaving the rubber scraps as we see right now. *PE: But wouldn't Luke... be afraid of merely stabbing Sierra? *S4: How did Luke use the knife? ---- **He threw it **He tossed it **He used it as a distraction *Correct answer: He threw it *S4: THIS IS IT! ---- *S4: When we found the knife, it was found inserted into a nearby table, with the rubber. *S4: That means Luke tried to kill Sierra before she found out, and killed Luke! *SS: Wait, now you're accusing me? *SS: Why would Luke want to murder me? 9: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Luke's Hat **Luke's Footprints **Empty Bottle *SS: He doesn't have a motive! *FS: Um... actually... *FS: Luke was on the second floor before the murder happened. *BJ: Oh yeah, now I remember! *BJ: Cuphead told him to kill Sierra! *CH: Wha- really? *BJ: Yes, and you went to the first floor right after telling him. *SS: Are you serious!? *SS: Luke didn't even go to the cafeteria! *S4: What piece of evidence proved that Luke went to the cafeteria? answer * Luke didn't even go to the cafeteria! *Truth Bullet: Luke's Footprints *S4: YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! break! *S4: Luke's footprints were found near the doorway to the cafeteria. *S4: I'm pretty sure this proves that he was there to plan his murder! *SS: ... *PQ: She's gonna break down... *SS: S... Squ... Square... *SS: SQUARANGL'R, WHAT KIND OF REASONING IS THAT!? 10: argument armament phase 1 *SS: Your logic sucks! *SS: You're stupid! *SS: What kind of logic was that!? *SS: I'll bite you! *SS: You can't understand anything! *SS: Squarangl'r, you're dumb! *SS: I'm gonna kill you! *SS: I'll strangle you! *SS: I'd even stab you! *SS: Who cares if you're immortal!? final blow! *SS: How did Luke even die!? **VEN **WAS **HE **OMED answer * HE WAS VENOMED *S4: HERE'S MY ANSWER! *SS: Seriously!? break! *S4: Since Luke wasn’t poisoned, and there are bite marks on his body... *S4: ...the only possibility would be that he was venomed! *SS: What? REALLY? *SS: But... he would’ve turned purple! *JI: Not exactly... *JI: It’s true that poison makes you turn green, but venom doesn’t make any changes to your skin color! *SS: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *JI: Now, it’s time for the ultimate question: *JI: Who is the killer in this case? ---- *S4: The only character who could’ve bitten Luke is... * Sierra Scales *S4: YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE! ---- *S4: The only character possible... *S4: ...is Sierra. *SS: How did I manage to commit such a murder? 11: closing argument *S4: HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE! *Fill in the blanks with any of these phrases (one is not used): **bottle **''CAB'' **cafeteria **Cuphead **duct tape **hat **knife **pea soup **poisoned **scraps **venom *S4: Before the murder happened, Cuphead wanted someone to kill the culprit. It is probably because he read the CAB, and know that the culprit’s venom could kill everyone. He chose Luke as his murderer, and BJ and Fluttershy agree. Luke had no choice but to attempt to kill the culprit. Luke then went to the cafeteria, set up a balloon as bait, and hid behind a table. The culprit, due to their... certain interest, found themself in the danger zone. Luke then threw the knife at the culprit, hoping to murder them. Unfortunately, he missed and the knife hit the balloon instead. The knife was stuck in another table, with the rubber remains. With nothing else at his disposal, Luke found himself cornered, and the culprit bit him. But before they did that, the culprit grabbed some duct tape, and placed it on Luke’s nose and mouth. This was to prevent Luke from screaming and alerting BJ and Fluttershy, who were on the second floor when the murder happened. Their venom seeps into his body, and Luke couldn’t do anything but watch himself dying. The culprit, meanwhile, could just leave the body alone, but they wanted to throw us off. So instead, they threw Luke into the vat of pea soup that was in the kitchen. That explains the green tint he has now. The culprit accidentally dropped Luke’s hat into the soup as well, but they picked it up, and placed it back on his head. Of course, they could’ve just taken Luke’s clothes off as well, but the culprit is a girl, and doesn’t want to look at a male’s... private parts. They then took the body and placed it somewhere on the floor, unaware of the green trail the soup left. Next, the culprit placed an empty bottle that was labelled something poisonous. This was to make us think Luke was poisoned. The culprit sneaked out of the cafeteria afterwards. When BJ and Fluttershy went to the crime scene, they discovered Luke’s body, lying on the floor with a greenish hue and an empty poison bottle. Phil and I came afterwards. *S4: Only one character here could’ve bitten Luke and kill him. Ultimate Snake Sierra Scales, the killer is you! complete! *SS: ... *SS: You got me. *JI: What will be the final result? *JI: What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna be? ---- AN-BB-BJ-IC-CK-CH-PQ-EB-FS-LT-PE-PR-RB-SS-S4-TC ---- *JI: It is now time for the Pre-Execution Challenge. *JI: If the blackened succeeds, they get to see another day. If they failed... *JI: They’re going to the flames! pre-execution challenge SIERRA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. PREPARING PRE-EXECUTION CHALLENGE. ---- *(Sierra, in snake form, is in a glass box) *(the box is full of walls and dead ends) *(Jack is seen next to the box) ---- A-maze-ing Snake Get to the exit in two minutes! ---- *(Sierra slithers around the walls and through the pathways) *(unfortunately, when she was halfway there, two minutes have passed) *(the glass box splits into two, allowing Sierra to escape, but not within the time limit) PRE-EXECUTION CHALLENGE FAILED. after pec *SS: I failed. *CH: She’s gonna die! *CK: Well, now that you’re gonna be executed, we no longer have to worry about your v- *SS: SHUT UP ALREADY! *BB: Bababababa... *SS: Yes, Baba? *BB: BABABABABABABABABABABABABA! BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA! *PE: What... did she just say? *FS: I’d rather not say. execution ---- *'4:00 PM' *(execution room, ground floor) ---- *(Sierra is standing in a bottomless box made of scratch-proof glass, while standing above a trapdoor) *JI: Sierra, Sierra. What a cruel way for you to die... *JI: ...AND I’M FINE WITH IT! (pulls lever, dropping Sierra to "heckfire") survivors red = died in Chapter 1 orange = died in Chapter 2 Annnouncer, Baba, Blitzy Jr., Chris, Chuck, Cuphead, Electric Boogaloo, El Fandazma de la Pregunda Quatro, Fluttershy, Luke Triton, Phil Eggtree, Proto, Robin, Sierra Scales, Squarangl'r, Tony the Talking Clock no. of survivors = 12 to be continued Category:Blog posts Category:THP Category:Chapters